Karl Bruck
Karl Bruck (March 16, 1906 (Vienna, Austria-Hungary) — August 21, 1987 (Los Angeles, California)) was a Hungarian jewish actor who was born in Vienna, Austria during the last days of the Austro-Hungarian Empire. Karl was a survivor of the Holocaust, leaving Europe after having lost his family. He would appear in several American films and television shows from the mid-1960s to the early 1980s, including several episodes of the 1960s sitcom, Hogan's Heroes. He would be best known as Maestro Ernesto Faustche on the daytime soap, The Young and the Restless. Filmography * The Young and the Restless (1973) (TV Series) (1977-1987) * The Girl on the Late, Late Show (1974) (TV) * Doomsday Machine (1972) * The Birdmen (1971) (TV) * Escape from the Planet of the Apes (1971) * Paint Your Wagon (1969) * Assignment to Kill (1968) * The Eurovision Song Contest (1957) (TV) Notable TV Guest Appearances * The White Shadow playing "Actor" in episode: "Mister Hero" (episode # 3.8) 13 January 1981 * The Love Boat playing "Actor" in episode: "Gopher the Rebel/Cabin Fever/Pacific Princess Overture" (episode # 1.25) 20 May 1978 * Barney Miller playing "Actor" in episode: "Atomic Bomb" (episode # 4.11) 15 December 1977 * The Doris Day Show playing "Captain" in episode: "Doris at Sea" (episode 4.16) 3 January 1972 * Hogan's Heroes playing "President of Court" in episode: "Klink for the Defense" (episode # 6.19) 7 February 1971 * Hogan's Heroes playing "Underground Agent Number 3" in episode: "Klink's Masterpiece" (episode # 6.3) 4 October 1970 * Mission: Impossible playing "Defense Minister" in episode: "Orpheus" (episode # 4.22) 1 March 1970 * It Takes a Thief playing "Desk Clerk" in episode: "The Old Who Came in from the Spy" (episode # 3.12) 11 December 1969 * It Takes a Thief playing "Clerk" in episode: "Payoff in the Piazza" (episode # 3.8) 13 November 1969 * My World and Welcome to It playing "Foreign Conductor" in episode: "Nobody Ever Kills Dragons Anymore" (episode 1.7) 27 October 1969 * Family Affair playing "Friedrick Krug" in episode: "A Waltz Fron Vienna" (episode # 3.3) 7 October 1968 * My Three Sons playing "Willie" in episode: "The Standing Still Tour" (episode # 8.25) 24 February 1968 * Hogan's Heroes playing "Vandermeer" in episode: "Axis Annie" (episode # 3.23) 10 February 1968 * It Takes a Thief playing "Actor" in episode: "When Boy Meets Girl" (episode # 1.3) 30 January 1968 * Garrison's Gorillas playing "Prof. Steiffel" in episode: "Operation Hellfire" (episode # 1.9) 31 October 1967 * Garrison's Gorillas playing "German General" in episode: "Now I Lay Me Down to Die" (episode # 1.8) 24 October 1967 * Daniel Boone playing "Hotel Clerk" in episode: "Take the Southbound Stage" (episode # 3.27) 6 April 1967 * Run for Your Life playing "Actor" in episode: "A Choice of Evils" (episode # 2.27) 3 April 1967 * Hogan's Heroes playing "OSS Agent Huebler" in episode: "The Most Escape-Proof Camp I've Ever Escaped From" (episode # 2.26) 10 March 1967 * The Rat Patrol playing "German Soldier #3" in episode: "The Exhibit A Raid" (episode # 1.22) 6 February 1967 * Hogan's Heroes playing "Dr. Krull" in episode: "Hogan and the Lady Doctor" (episode # 2.20) 27 January 1967 * Mission: Impossible playing "Attendant" (uncredited) in episode: "The Legacy" (episode # 1.15) 7 January 1967 * Star Trek playing "King Duncan" in episode: "The Conscience of the King" (episode # 1.13) 8 December 1966 * The Girl from U.N.C.L.E. playing "Herr Ober" in episode: "The Lethal Eagle Affair" (episode # 1.11) 29 November 1966 External links * Hogan's Heroes Fanclub * Webstalag 13 * The Hofbrau * Karl Bruck at the Internet Movie Database Bruck, KarlBruck, KarlBruck, KarlBruck, KarlBruck, KarlBruck, KarlBruck, Karl